


Eternal Flame

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Phoenixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When Ramsay throws Sansa out of the house, Sansa is determined to never go back again. But it's cold and she's wearing nothing but a thin nightgown. When she's almost freezing to death she's found by a handsome stranger with a natural warm skin to guide her back to life, probably in more than just one way.





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of jonxsansafanfiction's love songs event

 

“You need me, Sansa Stark.” Ramsay Bolton smirked. “I give it fifteen minutes before you’re knocking on the door and beg me to let you in again.” He closed the door with a loud bang and Sansa wrapped her arms around her.

She was wearing nothing but her underwear and a thin nightgown. The cobbles were cold beneath her bare feet. The winter wind blew in her face and a shiver rolled down her spine. But she refused to turn around and knock on the door. She refused to beg him if she could come in again. She refused to give into him once more. 

She was done with it. 

She was done with playing the loving wife even though she hated him with ever fibre of her being. She was done satisfying his never ending greed and never getting anything in return. She was done withering away because he never loved her, never appreciated her, saw her as nothing but a pretty jewel he could wear to parties and expensive dinners.

But she had no idea what to do now. She had no money to get a carriage to drive her home, to her parents, to tell them everything and to ask them to please take her back in. She had no friends anywhere near she could turn to. And in the middle of the night she couldn’t just knock on a stranger’s door to ask for help.

After all, Ramsay probably wasn’t the only villain in this world.

She started walking anyway, even though she didn’t know where she was going. Walking was better than standing still. Going anywhere was better than stay where she had been for way too long already.

But quite soon her teeth clattered and her entire body trembled. Every bit of skin hurt and tingled and the tips of her fingers turned bluer and bluer. Each next step was harder than the step before and eventually she fell down on her knees in the middle of the road. 

She had to keep going. She would freeze to death if she stayed here. 

But death was still better than going back to a life that suffocated and tormented her. 

“My lady?” A hand touched her shoulder en Sansa screamed, the heat of his body clashing with her own frozen limbs. “Can I help you?” 

Help. The word tasted sweet on her lips, but she was too weak and too cold to answer.

“This will hurt, but I promise you’ll feel better soon.” The stranger’s voice was soothing and calming when he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her to press his entire body to hers. He was right.

It hurt. It felt like her body was on fire. It felt like she was perishing here and now.

But no matter how loud she screamed and how many tears she cried, the stranger didn’t let go off her. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered that same word over and over in her ear. “I'm so sorry.” 

When her throat was soar for screaming and she had no more tears to cry, she realised that the burning pain had faded. Her blue fingers turned pink again. Her shivering stopped. She could wiggle her toes and her joints didn’t protest anymore when she tried to push herself up. 

But the stranger didn’t let her go and kept his arms firmly around her.

Sansa noticed that he was wearing nothing but his pants, but still his skin seemed to glow. He didn’t tremble. His teeth didn’t clatter. His fingers and toes weren’t blue. 

“Let me go…” She whispered, but the stranger refused. 

“Not until you’re completely warmed up again and I can get you home without you freezing to death.”

Home.

“My home is a hundred miles away from here.” She thought about Robb, about Arya, about Rickon and Bran, about her father and her mother.

They all believed Sansa was happily married to a wealthy nobleman. And she had never dared to tell them differently.

“You traveled a hundred miles in this weather dressed like that?” The stranger raised his eyebrows and Sansa quickly shook her head. 

She swallowed. “No, I’m married to Ramsay Bolton.” She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins when she said his name out loud. “But I don’t love him. And his house is not my home. It’s a prison.”

“I'm sorry.” The stranger whispered. “What happened?”

“I said something he didn’t like.” Sansa let out a deep sigh, not ready to admit that she had simply refused to have sex with him. 

People started whispering he said. Why, after all those months, she wasn’t pregnant yet. If there was anything wrong with her, or even worse, with him. He couldn’t have that. And then he had said that he would fuck her until she couldn’t walk or breath anymore, but was carrying his child. 

“He threw me out and expected me to crawl back to him on my bare knees.” She took a deep breath. “But I’m not going back. I’d rather die.”

“I won’t let you.” The young man pushed himself up and lifted her up in his arms as if she didn’t weigh a thing. “You can come home with me for the night and then I’ll get you to your parents tomorrow.”

Sansa smiled, despite everything that had happened tonight she smiled. “I'd love that.”

//

Jon smiled back at her. He knew the questions would come eventually. 

Why his skin was so hot and glowing. Why he was walking around in the middle of the night all on his own wearing nothing but his pants.How he had find her and why he had bothered saving her life.

And for the first time in all the different lives he had lead, he felt the need to tell someone the truth. And for the first time in all the different lives he had lead, he dared to hope that he had finally found someone to share a life with, until he would perish and go up in flames.

And then he would be reborn in a world without her. But hopefully that was years and years and years away from today.


End file.
